TEH FROZEN TRONE PART 3!
by Rivandare1337
Summary: The Frozen Trone is now dead and dying and all humens are safe, or are they? Find out on the next story of TEH FROZEN TRONE!


Chaptru 3: The new World of Azerotth It's been three and half years since the Lich King of Icecrown was destroyed by Ilden Stormranger and Kael'Tits. The World of Asertroth had slowly had slowly fallen into an abiss of darkness and dark since those faithful dayss.s Now the humans and elfs live in a hour of time and now it is war. The dreeded Orcs of Orgymar have declared a full scale war on them and they will spair noone that gets in there way.  
Kill jayden is now in alliasne with the humens and is now making plans to kill all orcs so that it can be good and nice outside to life for happily ever aftered, but he faces one problems.  
Grammash Hellscream is the leader of the Orks and he is brutal and hardcore because he is very much so,  
he has led the armies of Sauron into the dark lands of Eliwins Forest and it is it scarry there and doesn't much sun because of trees that make sun mad and burn.

On the third day of the march, the orsc have arived on the doorstep of the forest and had leves and humens sacred because of the orcs axes and other wepons of bad and they had moved up and burned many houses of people and that lifed there and many of them were scared and didn't know where come but atleast they had city of lordayron to go to and sit and stay and live for many minutes until orcs came. The vailent defenders of the Eliwins forest have come to defend towns and other parts of the forest because it was their home.  
"LEAVE THIS PLACE EVIL ONE AND NEVER CUM BACK BECAUSE THIS IS US LAND" said the paladin Uther. Uther was a good general and had many powers to save lives and make good health but also strong too. ORc Leader who has furius and sad to Uther "WE SHALL NOT LEAVE LAND UNTIL ALL LAND IS DEAD FOR US"  
AND THE ORCS CHARGED THE HUMENS AND ELFS WHO WERE DEFENDING THE LAND AND THEY ALL DIED BUT ORCS ARE STRONG AND EAT BODY TO REGAIN +10 HEALTH!  
"We are now in set for motions for getting lordatron...Move the armieys to the front gates."  
So now that the orcs broke through the first and second line of defenses outside of Lordaeron the people are scared and doesn't know where come but they decide to fight anyway.  
Men and women and children are brought sords and bows and deggers and other sharp stuff to kill and murder all the orcs attack them.  
SOME men are throing up puke because of being fright and knowing they going to die by the orc armys.

The orcs slowly and menacilgny walked up to the gates and stood there making pee come out cause hold it in since they started. Many men threw spears and children in an attempt to scare orcs into leaving the castle. The orcs, not scarried by the babies and other things took off all their clothes and started having a huge homosexual party outside of lordaeron.  
Everyone that looked, men, women, elves, children; their eyes began to bleed at the vile sight of orc genitalia flopping around onto other orcish mans.  
Then Frodo came and destroyed the one ring to rule them all nigga and then all the orcs were dissapear into ash and black powder because ring give life to them, now all that's left is one naked Ork buy the name of Grammash Hellskeem.  
"I...Will not...LOOSE TO U!!!1i!"  
and he took one last heroic strike at the enemys. arrows perced his body and chest and made him bleed out of holes.  
he looked up at sky while gasping for air and said "...Atleast now...I can rest in peace...No more fighting. Peace." and he held his blood-stained axe tightly in his grips,  
and he slowly died.

The men and women celebrated by eating dead children and letting aminals live free and not afraid of anything no more.  
The world was now at once of peace. The people of azerkoth are now alive and well, and nothing is there to stop them from happy faces.  
Uther said to a small boy "We are now win." and he killed the boy and feasted on his remains.

So concludes the epic story of romance, perserverance, and the war of Humens.  
Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, I really couldn't have found the inspiration to do all of these stories wihout you, I really appreciate it. - Rivandare1337 


End file.
